Trust
by Liryc
Summary: To bare the body is to bare the soul. The greatest symbol of trust a lover can be given is the ability of one to stand naked before them, without fear or bashfulness. EdxRoy RoyxEd THIS IS YAOI! Homophobes, back away!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, yaoi fanfic. One of the few EdxRoy deals I'll do, so I hope you like it! I figured I could start a bit of this, but, this one won't be updated too often until I finish my Trinity Blood fanfic.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET _OUT!_" Roy managed to click the door shut before a bar of soap struck the door where his face had been a fraction of a second earlier. He leaned against the wall, grinning. It had been worth the shouting to get a peek at Edward just as he was climbing out of the shower; he hadn't gotten to see much, but what he _had _seen proved his theory that the blond's body was just as attractive as his face. He'd expected no less, really, but one never knew. After all, he'd seen some with a pretty face, but the rest of them? Less than desirable. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that Ed did to work out; muscle like that doesn't form on its own.

Roy stepped away from the bathroom and into the living room, chuckling as Ed was still swearing and mumbling from behind the door as he pulled his clothes on as fast as he could manage. That done, he came bursting through the door, hair falling out of the black tie, white shirt so hastily buttoned it didn't match up properly, and Ed hadn't even bothered to button up his pants. His face was slightly colored, too; flushed with both embarassment and anger.

"What the hell was that? You fucking KNEW I was getting out of the shower!" Roy nodded, and the other alchemist fumed more, "You ASSHOLE! Just because I decide to date you doesn't FUCKING mean I'm going to let you have me that easily." He folded his arms across his chest to punctuate his words, and was not at all pleased with the grin still spread across Mustang's face.

"What's wrong? Self-conscious? A few metal limbs don't bother me. You know that."

"_Not _my point, Mustang."

"Call me Roy."

"I'll call you that when you earn it. Not now. Bastard." Roy sighed and stood up, putting an arm around the young man's soulders. Ed eyed him suspiciously, and dropped his arms to allow himself to be brought against Roy's chest. He sighed, bringing the heavy scent of sandalwood and charcoal to his nose. He buried is face further into Roy's shirt, breathing slow and steady; relaxed.

"All right, I'm sorry Fullmetal. I'll keep it to myself for now. It'll come when it does."

"Good," came Edward's muffled voice, his arms gently slinking around the taller man's waist. Not much taller anymore, but tall enough.

"Have you told your brother?"

"About us? No... I... It's not that I think he'll hate me..." he pulled back to look up at Mustang, "I just... I don't know..." with a shake of his head, he cuddled back against his lover, pulling back with a growl when Roy unbuttoned his shirt, but as the other alchemist buttoned it back up, clearly having some difficulty refraining from touching him, he relaxed a bit to allow his shirt to be straightened.

It was weeks before Edward allowed Mustang to touch him any more than that, before he would even tolerate any truly intimate moments which consisted of nothing more than a little kissing and touching limited by Ed himself. No clothing was to be removed, no heavy petting, nothing that put Ed in a bad situation. It was really beginning to wear on Roy's patience to have to wait for someone who was so clearly insecure with himself and the others around him; so worried about losing control even for the smallest slot of time. If Ed would just let Roy have his way _once, _he was sure that the blond wouldn't regret it. Hell, he'd even grappled with the idea of drunkening the boy first, but to do so would mean the end of their relationship for sure.

The Flame Alchemist had to keep reminding himself that this was much different from all of the women he had been with. Ed was... Well... Smarter, to say the least. Rediculously so that sometimes Roy wondered why it had been _him _that Ed had chosen. He could have any other man or woman in this country that he wanted, so what was so special about Roy Mustang that made him stay? He would have asked, but he was sure Ed would never tell him.

Now, as they sat on Roy's couch, lips locked passionately, Ed's hands fisted in Roy's shirt to keep him pulled close, it was Ed that broke the kiss with a glare.

"Remember what I told you?" he said softly, his voice a soft hiss of breath. Roy's hand stopped on Ed's side, where it had wandered up beneath his shirt. Dark eyes cracked open a bit, meeting the shocking gold of Ed's,

"Come on, Edward... Every relationship I've been in has always gone faster than this..."

"Well, you're my first, so I'm not going to give you anything until I'm ready to. Get the hell over it. I'm not some cheap one night stand that you can throw away tomorrow; if you want more from me, you're just gonna have to stick around." Roy sighed, but nodded once, trying to bring Ed back to the kiss he'd been enjoying. He resisted, but gave in after a bit; after all, it was what he wanted too, so why refuse even if it was to make a point?


	2. Chapter 2

A little short, but AN UPDATE! Woohoo!

Fine. If that was the way Ed wanted it, then that was the way it was going to have to be. Roy lifted his hands, instead finding their way to Ed's soft blond locks. One simple tug on the tie and it fell down around the boy's neck and shoulders, allowing Mustang's pale fingers to be carded through it. The Flame Alchemist purred a little, holding their lips locked tighter with this newfound leverage, and Ed had no complaints, wrapping his arms around Mustang's neck and shifting from a sitting position to a straddling one, making the Colonel moan softly. Apparently, Ed didn't know what it did for his companion, so Roy thought now was a good time to put voice to such words.

"Edward, if you're going to flirt, you have to let me do it too. It's not fair if you don't..." his voice was soft and slightly heavy with lust, but it had to be held back because Ed wouldn't allow it. Ed sighed,

"All right, ALL RIGHT! Nothing too suggestive or I'll transmute your hands to the couch."

"Don't arouse me, Fullmetal," he chuckled. Ed rolled his eyes. "Am I allowed to touch you now?"

"You can't stick your hands up my shirt, but I'll let you take yours off and stroke me through mine. NO ass grabbing, so don't try to pull it."

"Awfully picky, aren't we? If you'd let me do what I wanted just _once, _Ed... I wouldn't sleep with you and throw you away, I promise. Can't you just trust me?"

"There's the problem. I don't. I've never seen you with a woman for more than a week if you get to fuck her within the first few days, and when I admitted I liked you and asked you out, I planned on getting rid of that side of you. If I make you wait for sex you'll appreciate it that much more. Get it?"

"Make me wait too long and I'll lose interest..." though he wanted to stop talking and take advantage of this privilege. His fingers were aching to slide along taut muscle, fabric-covered or not.

"Oh, I'll keep you interested," he unbuttoned Roy's uniform and slipped it off of his shoulders, following it with his undershirt, to expose the pale flesh underneath. Surprisingly, Roy kept himself in fairly good shape like Ed did, though with his alchemy, there was no real need to. Ed didn't question it, just leaned back against the other with a smile, letting Roy lead in picking up where they had left off. With a practiced touch, he took Ed's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting it up so their eyes met for a second. Roy never failed to notice how beautiful Ed's eyes were, savoring all the deep, dark secrets that were hidden behind those mock-innocent liquid gold irises. It was like looking into his soul.

Ed seemed to notice this; his cheeks reddened slightly. To end the stare, he pulled on Mustang, bringing him down for their kiss which he, almost too forcibly to be natural, continued. Once his tongue was preoccupied with Roy's, the ebon-haired man made his first move. His fingers touched the fabric of Ed's shirt, almost shyly at first, but then it slipped up to rest on his stomach, running the length of his lean torso and then to his back, which he stroked, caressed, and massaged gently. Ed sighed into his lips, pressing to Roy a little tighter, and opened his eyes to glance at the clock on the wall behind his lover.


	3. Chapter 3

GASP! An update! Have fun, yaoi fans!

"Oh, shit!" he jerked away, and leaped off of Roy's lap as he started to straighten himself out, fixing his shirt and retying his hair with lightning speed. Roy had to admit, he was impressed. It was almost like Ed was used to this sort of thing... As if he _had _dated before Roy, and those particular situations were a regular occurrence. Roy mused with a grin Ed participating in an affair with some gorgeous woman who was tired of her husband, and then dressing in the manner he was now because her husband just drove up.

"So, where do you think you're going in a hurry?"

"I've got to go meet Al back at the inn. He wanted me to introduce him to someone or something... I don't know," he slipped his feet into his shoes, "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Wait, Ed. Before you go can you at least give me a goodbye kiss?" he was pulling his white shirt back on over his head, and Ed rolled his eyes, but he smiled.

"Come on, Roy, I'm not _that _bad, am I?" he leaned over, and kissed the Colonel goodbye, just as he had asked, on the lips, even, and then grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Icy rain poured relentlessly outside, the wind blew harshly and shook the leaves from the trees. Roy Mustang was safe inside his house, sipping from his cup of coffee as he flicked through the newspaper. A blanket was wrapped around his shoulders for warmth, the fireplace crackling merrily. What a lovely night.

Mustang looked up when he heard a knock on the door, and slowly pulled himself away from his reading and the comfy couch to go to the door. Who could that be? He flipped the lock, turned the handle, and opened the door to see just who it was that would come out in this weather. He gasped,

"Edward? What the hell are you doing out in weather like this? And what the hell happened to you?" He was totally soaked and shivering, blood streaming from his nose and onto his shirt. He was shoeless and had every bit of the look of an abandoned orphan boy. It would have been cute had the situation not been so serious.

"Al and I got in a fight..." he muttered, and immediately Roy pulled him inside and shut the door. He whipped the blanket off of his own shoulders and wrapped it around Edward's, stroking his sopping blond hair. He ran and got a towel, and pulled Ed to the couch, forcing him to sit as he proceeded to wipe the blood from his face and dry him a bit. The were completely silent as Roy stemmed the flow of blood from Ed's nose and cleaned his sad face, but when Roy had finished, he broke the silence.

"Was it because of us?"

"No, he was fine with that," Ed took a deep breath, "I... I met the girl he wanted me to meet... Her name is Darlah. She's his girlfriend. I spent the whole day with them, and today he asked me what I thought of her... I said he could do better... That she'd just use him because he was too nice for his own good and then dump him like he was nothing... But, she really gave me that feeling, and I've spent enough time with con artists to know when I see one. Then we got into a fight... You don't think I was too hard when I judged her, do you?"

"Well... Maybe you're being too overprotective. He's got to learn on his own what to look for in a girl. He'll be all right."

"But... What am I going to do if I lose him?"

"Ed, he's your brother. He's not just going to--"

"What if he runs off with some girl and I never see him again? I don't think... I don't think I could handle it if we grew apart..." he shook a little harder, "Then what would I do?"

"It's not going to happen," Roy looked his squarely in the eyes, and this time Ed didn't look away. He grabbed Mustang's shoulders,

"What if it does?" That must have been one of his greatest fears; losing Alphonse to another person, be it friend or lover. He wanted the truth from the Colonel. Roy could see it in his eyes, "What am I going to do?" Ed's voice cracked at the end.

"You'll still have me. I'll always be here, whenever you need me. Why else would you have come here after the fight? Though... I would have preferred it if you'd called me so I could come get you. Don't want you to catch a cold." He was surprised to see a slight smile spread across the boy's face, who promptly threw his arms around him in an affectionate hug. Roy smiled too, "Now, why don't I get you some dry clothes, and then you can take a hot shower and change out of these."

"Yeah. Thanks, Roy. No 'accidentally' strolling in on me either. I fucking HATE it when you do that," but he was still smiling. Roy laughed as he stood up.

"Sure, sure. I'll try to keep from looking. But it'll be hard, you know," he called as he headed to his room. He gathered the first few things he could find: a pair of gray sweat pants and an old shirt, probably too big for Ed because it was too big for Roy too. He never slept with his shirt on, but he wasn't sure Ed would be willing to do the same. He came back out with the clothes slung over one arm, "Because you're so damn gorgeous." Ed smiled and blushed slightly, taking the clothes from Roy's arm.

"Wish I could say the same for you," he joked.

"Oh, come on, Ed. You can't say you haven't thought about watching me in the shower."

"Well, if I did, that'd be none of your damn business..." he grinned wide, "And what would you do if I said I _have _thought about it from time to time?"

"I'd ask why the hell haven't you done it yet?"

"Because..." he paused and thought for a moment, "It'd turn into something more... I know it would." Roy grinned,

"Why don't you go take that shower, Ed, before you give me any ideas."


	4. Chapter 4

((Well, when life gives you lemons, take them and write YAOI! Don't worry. For all you lemon-lovers out there, there will be plenty of that, or, as much as I can post on here without crossing the rating limit. God, I love scenes like this… Details, details, details! I wuv them so! 3 And it's so CUTE:3))

"Yeah, yeah," Ed chuckled, and shut the bathroom door. Well, at the very least Roy was able to make him smile when all things had gone wrong, and that in itself was rewarding. To think that he had doubted the strength of their relationship once. He'd never do that again. He knew now that he did, in fact, love Ed, more than he had ever remembered loving a partner before, and that was all that mattered. He smiled, and sat back down on the couch, careful to miss the spot where Ed had made it wet. His coffee had chilled a little bit, but it hardly mattered to him; he'd drink it anyway.

After nearly half an hour, he heard quite a bit of commotion from inside the bathroom, coupled with a few curses from, the Fullmetal as he did who knew what. Mustang raised a brow, and rapped on the door with the back of his knuckles,

"Edward, are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine. You're--urgh--This damn shirt's too big!"

"I can get you another one if you'd like. I might be able to find a smaller one." Ed thought about it for a moment, and then answered,

"You know what... Fuck it. Nah, I'm fine." He pulled the door open and stepped out. He was completely shirtless, the sweatpants cinched around his slender waist. Roy's brows raised in astonishment. "What?"

"I thought you--"

"I decided that it really wasn't a big deal... I've been spending so much time with you anyway..." he shrugged, but his arms were folded across his chest in such a nervous manner, his left hand clutching his metallic upper arm.

"Is it the automail?"

"Well, I... Yeah. It's the automail." He glanced at the floor, looking up when the Colonel chuckled,

"You think a few metal limbs are going to bother me? Hold out your arm." Slowly, Ed dropped them to his sides and extended his right, finally exposing himself entirely. He'd colored a bit and closed his eyes, trying to keep nervous breath steady, but Roy knew he wanted to get over this self-consciousness as much as Roy wanted him to. The Flame Alchemist took Fullmetal's hand between his own, stroking and caressing the cool metal surface, watching Ed reaction as he inched his hand up to his wrist. Ed opened his eyes a crack to watch, as he couldn't feel those fingers at all, and still did not move as his lover familiarized himself with every surface of his lower arm. Then, to his elbow, where he felt between the joints, and he slowly moved up to Ed's upper arm. Still, there was nothing. So far, so good.

Then, he started to massage Ed's shoulder, which he knew Ed would be able to sense in some manner, as there was still living tissue beneath the metal. All of the muscles of Ed's chest and stomach clenched, his left hand balling into a fist. Well, his mechanic had touched his automail before, but never in such an intimate manner, and Ed had known her far longer than he had known Roy. Still, Mustang pressed on without hesitation, moving from his shoulder to the metal plate that covered more than half of his right pectoral muscle. Ed's breathing quickened slightly, but he didn't say that he wanted Roy to stop, so he didn't. At least, not until he reached the edge of the metal plate, where soft skin met cool steel.

"Am I allowed?" Ed said nothing. Just nodded. _This _was something Roy had been dying to do for quite some time since Ed's body was so positively irresistible and begged to be touched. Ed's right arm dropped, and he gasped audibly when Roy's hand settled on his left pectoral, but he didn't pull away, nor did he resist when Roy set his other hand on the boy's back and pulled him closer, so they were nearly touching, to give Ed the full effect. He leaned his forehead against Roy as those hands wandered freely across him, stroking the ridges of his abdominal muscles, tracing up his sides and around to his back. It was absolutely intoxicating to do such a thing, and the reaction he was getting from Ed made him purr softly with delight. Finally, to finish off his exploration, he carded his fingers through Ed's blond bangs, smiling down at the boy as he embraced him tightly. That automail was a bit chilly, but that didn't matter. All Roy knew was that when he was allowed to strip Ed entirely, it was going to be worth every second.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it Ed?"

"Hell no..." he hugged Roy tightly, "It felt good, and I'm glad I let you... I'll even sleep in your room with you if you'll let me," he looked up at the Colonel, a smile on his face. Roy could never say no to those eyes, those gorgeous, shimmering eyes.

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Ed awoke to the sound of a ringing phone, only to find that Roy was gone, his comfortable warmth absent. He sat up, blankets falling from his body, and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He could faintly smell cooking eggs and bacon from the kitchen. Roy answered the phone,

"Hello? Yes, he's here... I know... I understand... I'll tell him you called, all right? Bye." He hung up. Ed knew who it was even without asking: it was Al, no doubt wondering where Ed had ended up at. He was still a little unhappy with his brother's reaction to his completely truthful statement, but he could never _hate _him. Ed swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing and heading out to the kitchen. Sure enough, Roy was cooking bacon in one frying pan, eggs in another. When he took a look at the boy's sleepy face, hair falling out of its tie, he smiled.

"Good morning, Ed. How do you like your eggs?"

"Uhhh... Any way you'll make them. I'll have whatever you do," he took a seat at the dining room table, and watched his lover's back as he shifted from pan to pan, tending to the food in a way that made Ed smile. It was kind of cute, actually, thinking of Mustang in an apron making dinner for the two of them, though right now he was just his shirtless, pale-skinned self, a kitchen towel slung over one arm so he could wipe his hands after handling the bacon. He'd flip the eggs, slide the bacon from the pan, add more bacon, and then transfer it all to a plate. It was set on the table in front of Ed, and then he grabbed his own, turning the knobs of the stove to 'off' before he came and sat down too. The Fullmetal Alchemist wasted no time in wolfing down his food like he usually did, and it was Roy's turn to smile. He always liked that about Ed. Not picky. He'd eat anything put in front of him as long as it was edible.

"I'm going to take you somewhere tonight, but it's a surprise. We have some shopping to do after breakfast."

"What kind of shopping?"

"You'll see. Just get dressed when you finish."

Ed did so, tying his hair back like always, pulling his dark vest over a white shirt, which had been tucked into his black pants. The cuffs of his shirt were rolled back, buttoned up near his elbows, and his shoes pulled on his feet before Roy had even gotten out of the shower. Well, he supposed he now had time to do whatever he wanted... Hmm... He flopped down on the couch, resting his arm on the rest beside him, and simply stared as he allowed his mind to wander off on its own. In doing so, he found himself asking exactly WHAT he was going to do about Al and Darlah. Should he let Al make the mistake, like Roy had said, and then pick up where she had left him, or save him the heartbreak now? If he were to do that... Al might not speak to him for a long time, but that option could be better than dealing with a broken-hearted younger brother who had the mind of an eighteen-year-old, but a body of only fourteen. Anger was easier for him to deal with than depression.

"What are you doing, Ed?" Roy had come out, breaking Ed's train of thought.

"Hm?" he looked up, "Oh... Just... Just thinking about Al..."

"He'll be all right, don't worry," he gave that reassuring smile again, "Just be there for him and everything will go all right. Now, come on, we need to get there before lunch or they'll never finish it in time.

"Finish what?"

"I _said _you'll _see._ Now, come on!" Ed got up, and followed Roy to his car, climbing in the passenger seat and occupying himself with staring out the window as Mustang started the car, and drove off. They didn't talk much that time, but Ed was far to busy wondering where the hell Mustang was taking him to say anything. The Colonel seemed to be a little preoccupied as well, muttering things under his breath. Roy had parked before Ed had noticed, got out, and opened the door for Ed.

"Close your eyes. If you see, it'll give it away."

"Oh, come on. What the hell are we doing?"

"No complaints. Just do it. For me." Ed gave an irritated sigh, but closed his brilliant golden eyes all the same. Roy put his hand on Ed's shoulder, leading him inside a building of some sort, the tinkling of a bell heard in the back when the door opened and shut. The sound of footsteps on the carpeted floor caught Ed's attention, and a man's voice, slightly elderly, greeted him.

"Roy! Good to see you! What can I help you with today?" Mustang leaned over, and whispered something in is ear, making sure that Ed couldn't hear. "Ah, I see! Well, take the boy over there, and I'll get my measuring tape." Roy directed Ed to where he needed to stand, and the man returned. He measured how tall Ed was, had him spread his arms to measure the distance, measured his legs, which was ever so slightly awkward, and measured the circumference of several points around his torso. Again, Ed wondered what was going on, but refrained from asking, as he knew he' figure it out soon enough. As long as he wasn't being measured for lingerie, he'd be fine. Oh, God... He hoped like hell that wasn't why he was being measured... He'd kill Mustang first.

Finished, Roy guided Ed out of the building, "I'll have that ready by five tonight, Roy, so don't forget!"

"I won't. We're going to use it this evening, so I'll be back. See you!" he called over his shoulder, leading Ed back to the car, and as they drove off, Ed spoke,

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes."

"So, _now _can you tell me what we went there for?"

"You'll see, Ed. You'll see," he smiled. Ed eyed him suspiciously. He had something up his sleeve... And he was _really _starting to wonder what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, we've got about twenty minutes to get there, so Ed, I need you to put this on as fast as you can. I'll get mine on, and we'll go," he pushed Ed into the bathroom, handing him a hangar with some sort of clothing on it; Ed couldn't tell because it was wrapped in opaque plastic, but it was nearly as long as he was tall.

"All right. I'll hurry up." FINALLY he was going to figure out what Mustang had in mind for this evening, and he was slightly afraid to find out what it was. At least... Until he pulled the garment from the hangar. "It's a... Suit?" Sure enough, he unwrapped a full, probably expensive, suit. It was entirely black, the dress shirt a deep wine red with a black tie on top of that. Roy had tossed him a pair of brand new, shining black dress shoes to match the suit. Ed smiled. Every day, he found more and more of a reason to like Roy, and the fact that he was being taken out to an elegant dinner had definitely raised his already high opinion of the Colonel.

He dressed as quickly as he could manage, stripping himself and then throwing on the pants and buttoning the shirt, which had been perfectly tailored to his size. He tied his tie, which he had been sure he _wouldn't _have remembered how to do, and pulled the jacket on. Once his hair was re-combed and retied, he looked at himself in the mirror. "Damn..." he mumbled. Normally, he didn't think too much of his appearance, but he had to admit, he felt pretty sexy in this outfit. Now, to see what Roy thought of it... Just as he was slipping his socks and shoes on, he heard a knock on the door,

"Edward, are you ready? We need to go now."

"Yeah, one second!" he called, finishing the last bow, and then threw the door open, a smile spread from ear to ear.

"Very nice. I like you in a suit," he stroked the collar of Ed's jacket.

"I like yours too." Mustang was dressed in a black suit and tie as well, his shirt a dark navy blue. He kissed Ed once on the cheek, grabbed his keys, and they were off, hopping into the car and pulling out of the driveway. "Can you tell me where we're going now?"

"A restaurant. I haven't been there in a while, but I figured this was a special enough occasion to go." Ed frowned a bit, but he didn't see the boy's expression,

"How many others have you brought here?" he was almost afraid to find out.

"Truthfully? Only... One other..." the look on the Colonel's voice told Ed that the memory was a painful one. He wanted to ask who... But it wouldn't have mattered. He probably wouldn't have known her. They were silent for the rest of the ride, but as they pulled up in front of an obviously elegant and expensive place, Ed couldn't help but smile. So, Roy was proving to him that he meant more than an easy lay... God, he was good at this. Ed admired his classy nature.

As soon as they were in, they were seated in front of the fireplace, where Roy had requested they sit, and they had had their menus a whole five minutes when the waitress came to take their orders. He chose to have something Roy picked for him, and when he'd voiced this, Roy looked astounded, and just about as impacted as he had been in the car, seeming to recall a very similar, painful memory. He ordered Ed lobster and steamed vegetables, a baked potato, and since water was the only non-alcoholic drink, he got that as well, while ordering a glass of wine and a pasta dish for himself. As soon as she had left, Ed turned to Mustang,

"Ok. I'll admit it. I'm impressed." He leaned over the table, interlocking their fingers with a grin. Roy looked down at their clasped hands, back at the fire they sat in front of, and Ed saw something that made him fall back in his chair with an astounded look on his face: tears had sprung into Roy Mustang's dark eyes, clouding his vision slightly. "R-Roy? Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry... It's nothing..." he wiped his eyes.

"You know, if there's something on your mind... Go ahead and tell me." There was a long pause, in which Roy held Ed's gaze for quite some time, and then he spoke,

"The other person I brought here... We did the exact same thing... Sat in front of this fireplace, with me here, in this very seat..."

"Did... You break up here or something?" Ed prodded on gently.

"No. Not here. When we left. Actually, this was where... Where he admitted he loved someone else, and then had the nerve to invite me to their wedding." He chuckled bitterly, wiping his eyes again.

"Wait... It was... Hughes?" Roy nodded, looking away.

"I... I'm sorry, Ed. It doesn't matter. He told me to find someone else, and I have. But out of anyone I've ever dated and lost, he hurt me the most. I had hoped that when I agreed to be with you, you wouldn't do the same."

"Hell no. The only girl I'm ever with is my mechanic, and you don't have to worry about her. I'm not going to leave you for a woman," he laid his head down on the table, "Not for anyone." Ed would probably never understand just how much that meant to Roy right now. He smiled, and reached over to stroke blond bangs away from Ed's eyes as they looked up at him. For once, Ed didn't look away from that gaze, and allowed Roy to stare back at him for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here you are, gentlemen," the waiter brought their food, and set it down before them. Ed grinned, licking his lips as he siezed his fork and knife, cutting into the lobster tail immediately, even before Mustang was able to start his meal. He chuckled, taking a little more time, adding a little more grace to his dining, and when Ed looked up to him, he blushed, as if ashamed at how he was eating, and slowed. 

"How you eat doesn't bother me, you know. I think it's cute. Please, keep going." Ed's color faded slightly, and he continued. They finished off with a piece of chocolate cream pie, which they fed to each other with much laughter when Ed had glanced away for a second and ended up trying to feed the pie to Mustang's nose. The drive home was fairly peaceful, as Ed had cuddled close to Roy on this chilly night, his blond head rested on Roy's shoulder. They were silent until they reached Roy's house and were standing in the living room.

Ed had taken his shoes off, and then dove on his lover, hugging him tightly, "Thanks... I'm glad we went out tonight. Mind if I stay the night again?" Roy turned, smiling, and kissed Ed deeply, teasingly, but he wasn't sure Ed would get his message.

"Of course you can."

"Roy, you've been so good to me... I don't know how the hell to repay you for it..." Roy's eyes snapped open, as immediately the idea popped into his head to ask the boy for sex as collateral. He batted it away; he really, truly did want to, but wasn't about to force Ed into anything he didn't want. He wasn't that kind of guy. Besides, love-making was always better when both partners were willing. Even so... He decided to test Edward's receptiveness toward the idea, even if not directly. Who knew? He might give in this time.

"You don't have to. I love you, you love me. That's all that matters..." again, he seized the boy's lips with his own, his tongue entangling with Fullmetal's boldly. He reacted as Roy had expected, as he always had during such a kiss, pressing himself tight to Roy. The heat of Ed's body through his suit gave Roy the urge to strip them both bare and have his way with Ed then, but he was more restrained than that. Instead, he kept Ed busy and focused on their lips, massaging him gently as he slid Ed's jacket from his shoulders, the tie coming undone so smoothly, it could only have been done by expert fingers like Mustang's. When Ed did not retort to the unbuttoning of his red shirt, Roy took that as an excellent moment to lead him to the bedroom. He hummed hungrily against Ed's lips, his own jacket and shirt ending up on the floor as he traced the contours of Ed's beautifully toned body.

He moved down, nibbling at the crook of his lover's neck, and Ed moaned softly, hands clutching the back of the Colonel's neck. Ed's belt came free, and he was the one to sit on the bed, pulling Roy after him, to kiss him some more. He went on his back so ridiculously easy, it was almost as if they had rehearsed this very night so many times over. God, this was more than Mustang could ever have hoped for, and not a moment too soon. In such a short moment he had already become painfully aroused, and by the feel of things, Ed was too. He flicked his tongue against a firm nipple, pleased to see the arch in his lover's spine and the soft whimper that passed his lips. It seemed that Ed was far too absorbed in the heat of the moment to be paying attention: Roy had just unbuttoned and slipped off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

Suddenly, as Roy's hands played at the hem of Ed's boxers, the boy gasped loudly, hands clenching on Roy's back as he seemed to come back to his senses.

"W-wait... Roy, I... I don't know if I can do this..." there was an obvious quaver in his voice when he spoke, his breath coming in short, labored gasps, hot against Roy's skin.

"Of course you can," he mumbled from the crook of Ed's neck, his own pants falling with a definite thud on the floor.

"No! No, I can't!" Suddenly, he was trying to get away from the Colonel, struggling beneath him and trying to pull away, but he couldn't push him off. Inside, Mustang felt the smallest glow of sadistic delight at _making _the boy stay in one place, as bondage had always been one of his kinks. He doubted, however, that it would go over with Ed very well, and he didn't want to lose him so late in the game. He snagged Ed by the shoulders, holding him as he leaned up to look him directly in his eyes, the fearful way he was stared back at almost painful for him to look at. Didn't Ed trust him at all?

"Edward... Edward, calm down..." he lay there, stroking his hair soothingly, whispering to him as he calmed, shaking and shivering beneath Mustang, "Please... I will be careful. I promise, you won't get hurt, nothing will go wrong. I want you to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah... I can..."

"There's some things we won't do tonight, but that's because you aren't ready for it. It won't scare you so much after tonight, I promise..." his hand slowly worked at Ed's hip, sliding the boxers down. Good, he was still hard, which would make this easier. Now, to put Ed back into his euphoric state... Roy rather liked that look to him. As soon as his hand gently closed over the boy's hard erection, the red flush returned to his skin and he gasped softly, allowing his eyes to close. Soft moans and gasps escaped his throat as he was stroked gently, seeming to forget what he had been feeling before, lost in Roy's skill. It seemed these feelings were new to him, as if he had never done this to himself before, which was hard to believe, but it was Edward, after all... He wasn't the typical teenage boy.

For Roy, this was nothing new, but he had never been with someone so inexperienced. Damn it, it would be over too soon for his liking... Ed was already moaning with the sensation of approaching orgasm. His hand slowed, coming to a gradual stop before he pulled it away, and Ed eyes opened, hazy with pleasure,

"C-Colonel--?" Roy silenced him with a kiss, snagging his left hand and dragging it down to Roy's erection,

"Do exactly what I did..." he muttered, not noticing how Ed's blush had darkened to a deep crimson, but Ed did exaclty as Roy had asked, rubbing along the length, startling when Roy moaned, "Harder." He demanded, his fingertips playing on Ed's lower abdomen. He moaned louder when those fingers tightened, stroking faster, and through his pleasure he estimated the perfect speed on Edward's throbbing member that would bring them both to finish at the same moment. Ed's breath quickened again, his spine arching as he came close, so very close, to his finish, and Roy too put voice to a moan as they reached the height of orgasm. He collapsed on the boy beneath him with a smile, nuzzling into the crook of his neck lovingly, stroking his hair until the two of them faded into blissful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning during breakfast, Edward was unnaturally quiet, eating for once in total silence. He didn't eat as much either, pushing the contents of his plate around a bit, taking a bite, and then playing with his food some more. It was really starting to worry him...

"Edward, what is it? Something bothering you?" He shook his head, and Roy's brow wrinkled. He knew better than to assume Ed was telling the truth, because he was never this quiet. God, he hoped he hadn't moved too fast last night... That Ed didn't hate him for it... He shivered, and finished his breakfast, taking his plate to the sink to be washed. "Are you done?" he asked, and Ed nodded, standing to go to Roy's room and get dressed, looking so far in thought that the building could have exploded and he wouldn't have noticed. Ed showered, dressed, combed and tied his blond hair, and then he left without a word, the slamming front door only serving to worry Roy more.

"Damn it... I've screwed up, haven't I Ed?" he shook his head, and trudged off to the shower to get ready for work.

Mustang called Al later that evening, after he had finished work, "Did Ed go back to your place?" He found himself hoping so, that Ed may not hate him at all and just needed some time to think things over for a moment.

"Yeah, he did, but he left again. He didn't tell me where he was going. Did something happen between you two?"

"I hope not... But I don't know. Thanks Al," and they hung up. Tomorrow... He was going to find out what it was Ed was doing, and if their relationship was really over, or if this was something totally different, and Ed had just gotten his sight on something else for the time being that had nothing at all to do with the Colonel.

Ed didn't even return to Roy's house for quite some time, not showing up on the front door until after ten thirty at night, still looking just as far away as he had when he'd left that morning, only this time he looked up at Roy and blushed a vibrant crimson, then immediately took off for bed. Well, at least Ed was still sleeping here... And now would be the prime time to call one of his loyal subordinates, so he could see what Ed was up to during the day now, assuming he did the same thing tomorrow. It wasn't that he didn't _trust _the Fullmetal, he'd just like to know if there was someone else in his life now, if he ran off and hid his "shame" for allowing Roy to do what he'd done, or whatever else the possibilities were. If there really _was _someone else, well... It'd hurt, but he wasn't about to hate the boy for it. He could handle break ups well, but maybe Ed couldn't bring himself to do it.

The Colonel picked up the phone, and dialed a number, listening to the phone ring for a few moments before someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Lieutenant Havoc," he was speaking in hushed tones, just in case Edward was listening.

"Oh, hey Colonel," Havoc answered, "Is something wrong? Are you not coming in to work tomorrow? I'll tell Lieutenant Hawkeye if you need me to."

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll be coming in a little bit. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Uh... Sure, Colonel..." he sounded confused.

"You know Ed's been staying here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this morning he ran off right after breakfast and didn't come back until just a few minutes ago. I don't want this to sound like I'm invading his privacy, but I'd _really _like to know what he's been up to. All I want is for you to follow him tomorrow, figure out what he's doing, then report to me on it the next day at work, ok? I'll tell Hawkeye you're out running errands for me. She'll understand."

"Yeah, I can do that. You want me to be there before he leaves, right?"

"Yes. That would be excellent. See you tomorrow." He set the receiver down, stretched and yawned, and then headed for bed. Ed was already sound asleep, curled beneath the blankets like a cat. Roy smiled, stripped to his underwear, and then climbed into bed with his lover, bringing Ed into his arms. In is deep sleep, the blond boy's arms encircled Roy's back and he made a soft grumbling noise as he readjusted, snuggling to the warmth that Roy offered. By the feel of things now, there was nothing wrong, and he hoped that it would stay that way.

"Colonel, would you like some more coffee?" He nodded, and Hawkeye poured more into his cup. He sipped it groggily, trying to bring himself out of the morning stupor that sleep always brought on. The fact that he'd been called in to work early didn't help either, and he'd been forced to leave his lover a note and some money so he could go out and get himself some breakfast.

"Where did you say the Lieutenant was again?" she asked as she returned the coffee pot to its holder.

"Errands. He'll be gone all day..." he gave a wide yawn, shuffling languidly through the paperwork on his desk. Urgh. There was more signing and work to do today than he should have to do on any given day, _especially_today... The only thing tat as keeping him going was the knowledge that he'd be getting the news on Ed's afternoon doings from Havoc tomorrow morning, so he supposed this tiredness was the best way to hide his unnatural excitement.

All morning and afternoon Roy was forced to just sit and work while Havoc was out having fun chasing Ed down wherever he had gone in Central. He envied the Lieutenant, but he was afraid he'd be too conspicuous were he to be the one following Edward instead. When his work came to an end at five o' clock, after a long, boring, eventless day—the kind he would have stayed home from—he trudged to his front door and prepared to make dinner for himself and Ed should he come home. But he didn't. Roy ate by himself, anxiously anticipating what Havoc had to say in the morning, and even contemplated calling Havoc now, but if Ed wasn't back home, then neither was Havoc. He sat, reading, until Ed came through the front door, even later than before.

"Hey, Ed," he smiled. Ed glanced at him, and gave a crooked, half nervous smile.

"Hey Colonel. Thanks for the money for breakfast."

"You're welcome." Ed started to head into the kitchen, and then stopped and turned around again, his cheeks colored slightly as if he had done something completely embarrassing.

"Colonel? I... I saw Havoc at the library while I was heading in, and he said you'd given him some stuff to do... What was it?" Roy tensed un-noticeably. Oh God, had he found out that Havoc was following him?

"Oh, just some stuff I would have had you do," he chuckled, "No big deal. Why? Did that bother you?"

"N-no, I just thought... No, never mind..." he shook his head, wringing. "I'm tired... I think I'll just go to bed..." So, he _did _suspect Havoc was following him... Damn it, he was such a perceptive boy... But with is brilliance, it was to be expected. Still, he'd be able to find out just what it was that Ed had been doing at the library tomorrow morning, and something told him sleep was not going to come too easily for him that night...

Sure enough, he had been up for more than half of the night, both out of worry and excitement. He dressed in a hurry, left a note for Ed that he'd be back soon, and headed out to his car. When he finally pulled up in front of Central HQ, he practically sprinted to his office, knowing Havoc would be there for him with the information he was looking for. He threw the door open, and there Havoc was, sitting in the chair across from the Flame Alchemist's desk, with an odd, slightly comic, look on is face. He looked up,

"I, uh... Followed Ed yesterday like you asked... And I'm sure he told you he saw me..."

"Yes, he did, but I don't think he suspected you too much," Roy took a seat at his desk, "Go on."

"Well, after breakfast he went straight for the library, where he spent most of his day, and..." he fiddled with the manila folder in his hand, the look on his face suggesting that he wasn't sure whether he should laugh or be disturbed, confused, surprised, or horrified.

"What was he doing, Havoc?" he was more anxious than ever now.

"You... You know how State Alchemists are allowed to go to any part of the library without restriction, right?"

"Of course."

"And I mean _any _part..."

"Yes, Havoc, I _know._"

"Without being asked your age..." Roy raised a brow, and started tapping his fingertips on the desk impatiently. "Sorry... It's just..." finally, he chuckled, "_This _is all the titles I found him looking at." He handed the folder to Roy, who nearly tore it in half as he jerked it open, and stared at the titles written on the page. He blinked a few times. No... It couldn't possibly... Not _Edward Elric _of all people...? Roy grinned, and started to laugh softly.

"He was looking at_pornography?_"


End file.
